


Re-education Through (Sexual) Labor

by FireFandoming



Series: Supernatural Alpha/Omega AUs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Bottom Jack, Bruises, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castration, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Doctor/Patient, Electrocution, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Consensual, Noncon everything, Omega Jack Kline, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Paddling, Parent/Child Incest, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Watersports, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Sam Winchester is a reckless Omega with no regards for his place in the world. When Dean finds out his brother was attending college without permission. That was enough for the older Alpha. The final straw. Dean seeks help from Dr. Castiel Novak with taming his brother. Sam, however, isn't going down without a fight.Will Castiel be able to tame Sam? Or is the omega too far gone for any Alpha fix?Disclaimer! A Sick and Rotten Story™. This, is not a nice Story. This is a story about Sam being treated below human and suffering because he was born as an Omega. Read all the tags clearly.(Disclaimer 2: Incest is not Taboo in this universe so if you only enjoy incest fics because of "forbidden love" may not be the fic for you)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while bored at a party. This is just an intro. I plan to make this story a semi-Kink Fill. Basically, I'll try to include as many kinks as possible as long it doesn't derail the plot into a ditch I can't drag it back from. So if you have a kink I haven't addressed in this story yet leave it in the comments. Because of this being a whim fic, something I wrote without a full plot outline and because I'm leaving suggestions open I'm not using warnings. Because I don't fully know what's in store. So please keep that in mind. Anyways enjoy :) (Also there's no collage because Tumblr in nearly dead and Pinterest sucks for good aesthetics for most the stuff in this story)
> 
> This story is beta'd and edited by lise235.

Sam has never been your typical good omega. He’s taller than most alphas he's ever met. His cock rivals any knot he's ever seen (and that's the biggest reason he's never found a proper mate, 21 and his brother is still his legal alpha.) He's sassy, bitchy and impolite.

 

It was his bad behavior that landed him here, at an Omega training center. Naked, muzzled, with leather shackles on his wrists and ankles, sitting on a medical table. Dean finding out Sam’s been posing as an alpha to take college classes in pre-law of all things was the final straw. Sam had caused his brother to look bad! Other alphas at the police department and in bars already teased Dean, “are you sure Sam's not the one with a knot?” and other stupid lines. All things that made Sam's eyes roll and Dean inwardly groan. This, however, sent Dean over the edge. His omega completed two years of college without him knowing! He was livid! He spanked his omega little brother raw and called the training center the next morning. It's still illegal for omega’s to attend higher learning without their alpha’s permission. Even with permission omega’s are limited. Teaching, nursing (never doctors), secretaries etc. Nothing with power. Things Sam would have tried changing if he ever became a lawyer. He'd have taken omega rights to the supreme court!

Sam glances over at Dean and gives him the best puppy dog eyes he can muster. Dean simply shakes his head and looks away. Sam would sigh if a leather muzzle wasn't restricting his mouth.

His trainer and doctor will be in soon. Probably some disgusting old alpha! Plump with grey hair smelling of the cheap fake musk. Yeah, only asshole alphas cover their natural scents with that crap! Even Dean doesn't. Dean naturally smells like pine trees and tanned leather. Sam glanced at his clothes folded neatly beside Dean. His clothes smell like his alpha. He's pissed at his big brother but still wants the comfort of his alpha. Sam hates being an omega for reasons like these. His nature will always betray him.

The knob of the door finally turns and Sam tenses up. An alpha enters. He's not what Sam thought he'd be. Tall, but still shorter than Dean and most definitely shorter than Sam. His hair is slightly parted to the side but still messy and black as night. His eyes, a dark blue as if they were a deep endless ocean. He wearing a suit with a striped blue tie, which is loose and pulled over sideways. He's older than Dean, but not too old, 35 or 40 maybe? Sam isn't too sure. The doctor smells like the ocean and sandalwood. 

Sam hoped his thoughts didn’t show! This Doctor's omega must be very happy. Sam having lustful thoughts in a room with his alpha, but not about his alpha wouldn't go down well. That could just add to the torment the doctor has planned. “Dr. Castiel James Novak” the name pinned to his shirt reads. Full name huh? Formal.

Castiel looks at the clipboard, then walks over to Dean and the two men shake hands.   
“Mr. Winchester you should’ve come much sooner, ” Castiel opens with his thick gravel voice. It goes straight between Sam's legs to his cock and entrance. 

“I was in denial about how bad things were I guess, ” Dean replies unhappily. 

Castiel sets his clipboard down, pulls some white medical gloves on and walks over to Sam. “Present, Bitch,” Castiel says to him. Sam looks up long enough to glare, meeting the doctor's eyes, defiant, strong-willed and full of hatred. “Can I?” Castiel asks, pure alpha rage filling his voice. 

 

“Be my guest, ” Dean answers. 

Castiel produces a small black rectangle from his pocket. He flicks his wrist and it extends the device. Sam feels his heart racing in horror. He'd scream if he could. His body was shaking. Castiel, shifting, brings the rod and lands it against Sam's side. When the long rod hits Sam's skin, it's only then he realizes the tool is electrified. Sam let's out what would be a scream but it comes out as a muffled choking noise. 

“What the fuck?!” Dean snaps. “I thought you were just going to slap him!” He yells. Sam can smell his anger.

“Something that simple will get you nowhere with ones like this,” Castiel replies cooly. He lets the rod retract into itself and places it into his pocket. “Now bitch, present” Castiel firmly order again. Sam no longer finds the dark-haired alpha attractive!

Sam adjusts himself. He climbs onto the table and gets onto all fours. The shackles jingling as he does so. Castiel smiles and Sam hates it. The alpha works behind Sam and shoves two fingers inside his body. It hurts, he hates it, disgusting. “Is the bitch on birth control?” Castiel asks in a dehumanizing manner. 

“Yes I don’t have the time for kids and I'm kind of hoping I can find someone willing to take Sam off my hands. I highly doubt that though. Not with his size and behavior, ” Dean answers.

Castiel withdraws his fingers. “I can understand that feeling. I have an omega child myself. He's well behaved and yet I’m still having a hard time finding him a mate. Too vanilla and old for the kinky alphas. Too young and shy the more modern ones. I help him through his heats as any good alpha would but it's not the end goal for me, too keep him forever. I can't imagine having the burden of a bitch like yours, ” Castiel states. The doctor roughly grabs Sam's testicles twisting and squeezing. Sam again would be screaming if not for his gag. “These are part of the issue. You can't expect bitches to behave as they should with these things pumping hormones through the body, ” Castiel states letting go. Sam sighs through his gag in relief. “My recommendation is castration, a shock collar, and proper omega clothing, no more alpha hand-me-downs. My next available appointment for castration is next week. Don't let the bitch eat for 6 hours beforehand. You can only use its mouth for until the wound has healed, ” Castiel explains calmly.

Sam laughs in his head Dean would never agree to castration or any of that. “I'll agree to anything at this point, ” Dean says. Sam feels sobs ripping through his body. His hair falling in his face. 

Castiel discards his gloves into a wastebasket. “Alright, that settles it then, I'll send you home a collar and some second-hand clothes we have here for this very reason. Finding ones that can fit your bitch will be hard, ” Castiel states as he exits the room. 

Sam sits up again as a person and glares at his brother, his alpha. The man that's just betrayed him. Dean looks away, “you know this was your doing, ” Dean simply says. Castiel returns with a cloth bag in one hand and shock collar in the other. He passes the bag to Dean and snaps the collar around Sam's neck in one motion before Sam can fight back. He passes Dean a small remote. The elder Winchester pockets his remote and mutters a thank you. “Come on, ” Dean orders. Sam shakes as he stands up. Following behind Dean. 

Dean and Castiel meet at the front desk. Dean signs a few papers. Castiel has a grin on his face after saying goodbye to Dean, “I like a challenge, Sam Winchester. I hope you can be that for me, ” The doctor says as Dean ushers his brother to the car.

Hearing his real name be used by that man does something to Sam. It's so unsettling to hear.


	2. Castration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets castrated.

The sound of pen on paper and ticking clock fills the waiting room. Sam fiddles with the edge of stupid pink omega sweater Dean made him wear today. He failed to convince his alpha not to go through with this. He isn't muzzled he can still try. “Dee, please. You’re going to regret having this done to me, ” Sam begs. 

He sees Dean swallow and blinks before speaking, “I’ve tried everything, Sammy. Maybe this will work, ” he says. Then he effortlessly clicks the button on the remote next to himself. 

Sam recoils from the pain and the shock. It's mild, at least Dean has never turned the power up past mild. Even when Sam kicked Dean when Dean forced him into the car for the appointment today. His alpha still didn't turn up the power. Sam is at least grateful for that. Dean has never been a sadist. Well, that is until today. Clearly, something is fucking wrong with his big brother if he's willing to have him castrated. When Sam looks around he realizes his anger must be affecting his scent because he's earned himself a few strange looks from alphas sharing the same waiting room. He's the only one willing to look at any of them.

When Sam looks at the other omegas it becomes clear he's one only one with any fight left. A few omegas are just sitting quietly with their heads down, hands folded in their laps. One with a full belly is knitting and Sam can't help but wonder what she did wrong to end up here. This is a training facility, not an obstetrician’s office or fertility clinic. Pregnant omegas don't really belong here. 

During Sam's full survey of the room, the exit catches his eye. This is the first floor, so if he really wanted to try running he could. He probably wouldn't make it very far but he could try. That might be what these omegas need to bring their fighting spirit back. 

Sam doesn't really think this idea out. He just stands up at and runs. One second he sees he's running and the next he's on the floor without understanding how. It's when he tries to get up and feels a shoe holding him in place that he realizes what's happened. Sam can hear soft voices speaking in hushed whispers. Omegas chattering amongst themselves. “Quiet all of you!” The alpha who has foot shoved against Sam shouts causing all the omegas to shut up. “Aren't you just the little rebel, ” The alpha says grinding his shoe into Sam’s back. 

Sam sniffs the air the air, it's a bit hard to with his face shoved into the floor but he manages. “Fuck, ” Sam states. 

“What not happy it's me? Oh poor little bitch, ” Dr. Novak says in the most condescending tone possible as he grinds his shoe harder into Sam's back. Sam tries fighting to get free, it doesn't work. The worming around does, however, cause his short denim skirt to ride up. The skirt that was too short already due to Sam being too tall for any omega clothing. “Presenting for me already, ” Castiel comments chuckling. 

Sam cringes at that thought. The idea of ever being forced to take the doctor's knot sickens him. Dean would never allow it. Or at least Sam hopes he'd never allow it. He never thought Dean would castrate him, yet here he is. Dr.Novak lifts his foot off Sam's back and hoists him up to a standing position. Sam looks the doctor in the eyes, the endless oceans he had first lusted after so much. Sam reared back and spat in his face. Castiel moves his face away to wipe it with off with his sleeve. When he turns back to Sam he is clearly pissed, it smells like the sandalwood in Castiel's scent engulfed in fire. The alphas face matches his rage. He let's go of Sam’s arm long enough to retrieve the rod from his pocket. He lets it extend and hits Sam with it. Sam falls to the ground and screams Castiel just keeps hitting him. With every hit, Sam screams harder. The electricity surging through his body. The omega feels his bladder give. Sam wets himself on the floor in front Castiel, and his alpha and a whole waiting room full of people. “That’s enough!” Sam hears Dean shout. The hits stop and Sam lets out a sob. His alpha helps Sam stand up and Sam clings to him. Dean sniffs the air upon smelling urine and looks repulsed. “You made him piss himself, are you done now?” Dean sarcastically questions the doctor sounding annoyed. 

Castiel asks his tongue, “It can wear a medical gown home” he says. 

Dean shakes his head, Sam can smell his annoyance. Dean frowns. “Just get the procedure done, ” he states through clenched teeth shoving Sam at Castiel and sitting back down in his chair. 

Castiel aggressively takes Sam by the arm. There's already a poor omega worker in a plain uniform with a muzzle, on his hands and knees cleaning up Sam's piss. Sam wants to tell him he's sorry but he can't. He's rushed away into a medical room.

The medical room has just a table with stirrups and other restraints and a stool. That's all besides a cart with medical supplies. “I enjoy this part of the job too much to let any nurses help me, ” Castiel purrs, letting go of Sam. The omega finds himself suddenly terrified. This is the first time he's been alone with Castiel. Sam finds himself staring at the floor. He can't bear to stare at the alpha down. Sam gulps nervously his hands shaking. “Strip, ” Castiel orders. Sam shakes his head, there it is, his spark of defiance back. There's no second demand before Castiel produces the rod again and strikes Sam. The omega manages to bite back a scream this time. 

Sam, at last, concedes, pulling his sweater over his head. “Where do I put this?” Sam asks making eye contact. Knowing damn well he shouldn’t be meeting the alpha’s eyes. Castiel picks up a plastic bag and holds it open with a stern look on his face. He has his hair done the same way the day that Sam met him, and for a second Sam's omega nature gets the better of him. God damn it why did this doctor have to be so hot? Even after everything that's happening, Sam can't stop it and he hates himself for that. He shoves his sweater into the bag, followed by his skirt and underwear. He's now completely naked. 

“Now you’re going to behave. You're going climb up onto that table, I am going to restrain you and clean the piss off you, ” Castiel says before pausing to grin, “And then I am going to do you a mercy, something that should have been done years ago. Something I enjoy doing that will also help you, ” He finishes.

 

A trembling Sam sits on the medical table, reluctantly putting his feet in the stirrups. He can't stop shaking. He never thought Dean would ever allow this! Castiel begins tightening all the buckles on the restraints. Ankles, legs a lot on the legs that's to make sure they stay open. Then the wrists and chest. Then finally a rubber horse bridle style gag fitted in his mouth. “Bite down on this, it will help you. Be grateful I'm giving you this, ” Castiel states. Sam clenches his fists as he hears Dr.Novak sit down on the stool. Sam closes his eyes tightly as he hears him pull on his surgical gloves. Castiel then begins to clean up the procedure area. Rubbing everything down with gauze and alcohol. “This will also do the job of cleaning your piss off as well, ” Castiel states broadly. Then the gauze is lifted away. Sam tenses up, he knows what's coming next. The first cut begins and he bites down on his gag. Castiel is humming to himself or talking to him. However, Sam can't hear anything clearly, he’s too overwhelmed with the pain he’s in. He screams and bites onto the gag, it feels like an eternity. The pain is way worse then he ever imagined. His mind nothing but agony. Then he feels a hard tug. “One done, I can't stop now, ” Castiel states clearly as Sam desperately tries to calm himself. More cutting starts again and Sam totally loses focus. The pain is too much. Far too much pain. A sea of agony all over again. Just when he thinks he can't take the pain anymore he feels the last hard tug. Along labored breath of relief escapes Sam’s body. After everything that's happened, he barely feels the stitches going in. The true realization of what's happened hits Sam, the omega quickly begins sobbing. He feels the straps being undone. 

“This is for the best. You’re gonna fall into your role so much easier now, ” The doctor explains condescendingly. Sam lets out another sob. Castiel comes at him, “I’ll see you back in my office after you’re all healed up”.

Finally, the gag is off. Through tears, Sam glares at Castiel, “ Fuck you, ” Sam replies exhausted.

Castiel follows Sam’s insult with a stern, “Now Bitch lets get you back to your keeper.”  
As he helps Sam up from the table. When Sam sits up, he catches a look at the medical table by mistake. There’s a blood covered cloth, scalpel, and gloves. Then his eyes catch the medical tray, his balls are outside of his body and now in a kidney dish on a table! 

Sam feels a rush of blood to his head and starts feeling lightheaded.

When the omega wakes up he's not in the medical room anymore, he's in the backseat of the Impala. “What happened?” Sam questions, his head hurts nearly as bad as is crotch.

“You looked at your testicles while they were in the medical tray. Then you hit your head when you fainted and Castiel and I carried you out to the car, ” Dean replied, glancing in the rearview mirror to look at Sam.

Sam clenches his jaw. He wants to tell his brother that this is all his fault for even taking him to the appointment in the first place, but he’s learning not to.


	3. Date Night part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Castiel's POV. It is date night him and Jack. So this shows their relationship and dynamic. Though we do get to hear from Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, Jack is 15. Also, this takes place a few days after the last chapter.

  
Castiel climbs into his car, tossing his lab coat onto the back seat. The alpha is greatly looking forward to tonight. He takes the time to straighten his tie out. Even uses the rearview mirror to make his hair tidy. It's date time for him and Jack. Looking to impress doesn't really matter, it's not like they’re in a courtship or anything, Jack’s his son after all. However, he will never stop loving the way Jack’s eyes light up upon seeing his alpha trying to look nice for him. Plus it teaches Jack what to look for in a proper mate when the time comes. He sure is looking forward to dinner out, mostly the dessert part of the meal. But the part he's looking forward to is the part when they get home. Multiple rounds of knotting, completely ruining his baby’s beautifully dolled up face. Ruining yet another cocktail dress with cum stains and tears, more than likely ripping it to shreds. His cock is already half hard in his work pants just thinking about this as he drives to Jack's school. The best omega only private school money could buy.   
  
He pulls up to the front courtyard of the school. There’s a sea of navy blue tartan skirts. They are all so beautiful. The alpha adjusts in his seat. He's not ashamed to admit the uniform is part of the reason why he chose this school. It's a conservative enough school and he's seen a lot of the kids in his office. Castrated plenty of them, mutilated others that have no balls to take it in other ways. It feels powerful knowing how many of these kids fear him because of that. He parks the car and looks around for Jack. He spots his sweet boy sitting on a half brick wall. The teen is chatting with friends. Castiel honks the horn a few times. He sees a number of omega’s pop their heads up to look at the car. All of them are all probably waiting for their Alphas as well. Jack looks over, quickly saying his goodbyes before picking up his backpack and rushing for the car, a huge smile across his face. Whenever Jack smiles it reminds Castiel of his beautiful Kelly. His first true love. She may be gone but she left him the greatest gift possible, a baby omega to warm his heart (and later bed).    
  
Jack pulls open the passenger door, placing his bag between his feet and buckling up quickly.  “Excited for tonight?” Castiel questions with a bit of seduction in his voice.    
  
Jack inhales deeply taking in Castiel's scent filling the car. “Yeah, I always do. It's a bit awkward though because all my friends know what you picking me up means, ” Jack answers shyly. Castiel glances over at his boy. His pink cheeks blushing and his shy downward gaze, full eyelashes covering most of his eyes. Seeing Jack like this goes straight his dick. He lets out a deep chuckle at Jack’s shyness.    
  
The alpha leans across and gently brushes the boy’s hair out of his face. “I’m sure all of them have similar nights with their alphas, ” he says softly. Jack leans into the touch and looks like he has more to say but says nothing. Castiel moves his hand down to Jack's thigh he finally pulls out of the parking lot.   
  
“Daddy where are we going today?” Jack asks curiously.    
  


 

Castiel hums….. Jack calling him Daddy has had a completely different effect on him since Jack's first heat. It's gone from adorable to the hottest thing possible.

 

“Now now, you know it's a surprise, ” The alpha half scolds but there's no weight to it. He hears Jack whine with frustration.   
  
The alpha pulls the car into the parking garage of the tall building where he owns the penthouse. Jack climbs out of the car tossing his backpack into the back seat. Before the omega can get out of reach, castiel roughly grabs his arm, 

 

“wear the new red dress I gave you last week, ” He orders, only letting go after Jack mutters a “Yes Daddy”.    
  
Castiel waits in the foyer on the ground floor, he knows it’s gonna be awhile. He pulls his phone from his pocket. There are a few emails from clients. He sees one from Dean Winchester and sighs rubbing his brow as soon he reads the subject. He clicks to open the email.   
  
 From: Dean Winchester impalapielover@bakemail.com   
  
 To: Castiel James Novak    
 dr.novak@kansasomegatraining.com   
  
 Subject: WTF Dude?   
  
What the hell is wrong with you!! I called your office because I wanted to know why I hadn't been called about picking up a prescription, only to be told by the nurse that you don’t give painkillers to omegas after surgery. I get you not using anesthetic during the surgery, it was a punishment, but no pain relief after! Now Sam can barely walk around the house and he keeps refusing me as well. You need to fix this now.”   
  
Castiel sighs. This is why there are so many entitled omegas in the world. He laughs at the thought of an omega refusing to service an alpha and getting away with it. Jack only ever dared to say no to him once. He was four at the time. It was about something petty as well, not wanting to wear a jacket before going outside. He was on bed rest for a three days after that.    
  
 From: Castiel James Novak 

 dr.novak@kansasomegatraining.com   
  
 To: Dean Winchester    
 impalapielover@bakemail.com   
  
 Subject: None   
  


 “You need to put your foot down more. Sam has no right to refuse you. I'm sending you a link for the alternative training page for the center. It's nothing that can cause enough damage to affect his healing but still all painful enough to get the point across. I personally have used everything on the list. I don't give out painkillers for omegas because I want the pain to last long enough that they never forget it!”    
  
Castiel closes his email app, staring at his phone background. It’s a picture of Jack on his knees, hands tied behind the back, a bright pink ball gag in his mouth. He has a matching ribbon tied around his underdeveloped cock. Face red, drool and tears running down his face. The part in the photo that’s unseen is a vibrator up his tight little ass. He grins, he's so grateful for his baby. But he knows he can't keep him forever. That same photo is the one used for listing Jack online looking for a forever mate for him. Still, he has yet to find an alpha interested that meets his standards enough for him to introduce them to his son. He thinks about Sam again. That bitch is so in need of an alpha that can handle him. He smiles, he has something to bring up with Jack on their date.    
  
Speaking of his omega, it's then that the elevator doors open.  Jack is dressed in the short, cute wine red dress, low matching heels and a simple gold-colored thin collar. Castiel smiles warmly at him. The Omega strides gracefully towards him and they go out to the car and climb in. Castiel places his hand on the teen's thigh again, only this time he slides his hand underneath Jacks dress. He lets out a hiss upon finding out his son has no underwear on. “You little fucking tease, ” he lets out through gritted teeth, making Jack blush and giggle.   
  
“I’m happy you like it, ” The boy says surprisingly calmly. Castiel growls, if he were younger and  with less will he'd pin the boy into the seat and let him eat cum for dinner.    
  
At the restaurant, Jack is fixated at staring out the window at the city.

 

“Eat your dinner, ” Castiel has to remind him sternly. 

 

Jack turns his head away from the window to his meal. It's some pasta dish Castiel ordered for him without really paying attention. The alpha himself is having steak. Castiel has scotch, Jack has wine. Having a glass of wine with dinner is a special treat for the omega.

 

“How's school been?” He asks cutting into the slab of meat of his plate.   
  


Jack shrugs, “They had to combine my class with two others because so many students in the 10th grade got pulled out this semester, ” He looks up at his dad. “We had 5 baby showers that doubled as goodbye parties this month. So many people are having babies. It's just a lot to deal with, ” the teen explains.   
  
“I hope all of them have easy pregnancies and bless their alphas with healthy pups, ” Castiel replies and Jack frowns. 

 “What's wrong?” Castiel questions between bites.    
  
Jacks frown deepens. “Do think I’ll ever have that?” He asks, looking up to meet his father’s eyes.   
  
“Yes, of course, I do, ” Castiel answers earnestly.    
  
Jack looks like he wants to argue but stops himself and continues to eat. Castiel changes the subject in hopes of continuing with pleasant conversation, it works,  and soon enough Jacks smiling again and telling a story about his friend's mild mischief during the lunch break the day before. Nothing that will anger Castiel, what he talks about is mostly rebellious, naughty little things in the omegas world. The older alpha finds this all adorable.  When there’s a lull in the conservation. Castiel clears his throat getting Jack’s attention.

 

“Sweetie, how would you feel about me bringing a second omega into the house?”  He asks.   
  
Jack stiffens slightly and looks away, appearing deep in thought.

 

“I wish whatever you wish, ” He says nonchalantly, hollow and automatic.   
  
Castiel smiles, his sweet boy is so well behaved. 

 

“No, I want to know what you really think, ” Castiel clarifies.   
  
 “I…”  the omega pauses trying to be careful with his words. He looks back at his alpha. “I don't know how I feel about sharing you. However… “ he pauses again. “It would be nice. I’d have help pleasuring you and someone to keep me company when you work long hours,” the teen finishes looking nervous. It's the look of fear, of not knowing how his alpha will take his. Either very well or he's gonna end up being bent over the table and spanked in public. Wouldn't be the first time that's happened. Castiel's smile and happy scent calms the omega.    
  
“I am going to be requesting the purchase of an omega, “ Castiel confirms.   
  
Jack just nods. He looks like he is trying process what he's been told.

 

“Do I know them?”  He tentatively asks.

 

Castiel shakes his head. “No, it's one of my clients. I plan to ask his alpha if I can buy him when he comes in for his follow up an appointment, ” Castiel answers finishing off his plate and sipping his glass of scotch.    
  
“I look forward to meeting him, ” Jack says sipping his wine, his food now gone as well. “Can I have dessert now?” He asks bluntly. 

Castiel smiles and bites back a laugh, “it’s may I have dessert now, ” he corrects. “And my answer to that is yes, you may have dessert now”.

\------------------------------------------------------------

How I imagine Jack's uniform and dress

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of this is gonna be the after dinner stuff ;). I divided it up to avoid this chapter being too long.


	4. Date Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second half of Castiel and Jack's date night. The horny bits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are new tags please read them.
> 
>  
> 
> lise235 Is my beta.

The whole ride home Jack couldn’t stop blushing and fidgeting. He knew exactly what was going to happen the second he got inside the penthouse. He should be used to this by now as he's been sexually active with his dad for over 2 years. Still, for some reason nights like this filled his stomach with butterflies. 

His dad pulled into his parking spot and Jack undid his seat belt. Castiel got out of his seat and walked over to open Jack's door. The young teen got out of the car as gracefully as possible, his legs already wobbly and he hadn't even been knotted yet tonight. His dad opened up the back door taking the backpack and his own lab coat with him before shutting the door. The Doctor took the items in one arm and wrapped the other around Jack's waist. They made their way into the foyer and to the elevator. 

The second the elevator door slid shut, Cas’ hand wonders from Jack's waist and starts to caress the teen's ass. The omega fidgets once more. The Alpha's fingers slowly creep to the teen's entrance gently pushing in one finger then a second one quickly. The young omega let out a soft, breathy moan. He can smell the arousal wafting off of his father already. Castiel begins moving his fingers. It doesn’t take long for Jack to cum from the fingering. 

The elevator stops and someone else who lives in the building gets in. Jack sniffs the air, the woman is an alpha. Castiel doesn't stop fingering him, in fact, he fingers him faster. Jack can't suppress his pleasured moans any longer. He's always had a hard time keeping his voice down when he's not gagged or muzzled. He let out a loud moan and the alpha in front of them turned her head around to stare at them. She lowers her head as she realizes what’s happening and smiles at Castiel.  
“What pretty thing you have there, is it your mate? ” She commented, ignoring Jack as nothing more than just a walking sex toy. It's really how omegas should be seen. 

“My son, ” Castiel answers calmly not even slowing down his busy hand. Jack lets out another moan.

“Are you planning on selling him anytime soon?” The woman asks. 

Castiel sighs, “I’m trying, but no luck so far, ” He says dryly. “Why, are you looking?” 

The woman shakes her head, “No, I'm well past my heyday for that. My nephew, however, is looking for one. I’m actually going up to see him right now. He lives in apartment 1907, you should stop by. His name is Noah just tell him aunt Georgina sent you, ” She says with an encouraging smile. 

Castiel shrugs, “It wouldn’t hurt to stop by. Not tonight though. Tonight is date night for us, ” He says with a hint of his Alpha voice and growl. 

The woman smiles again, ”I can see that. It's alright. Stop by whenever ” She says before getting out on the 19th floor.

Jack is a blushing moaning mess when the woman leaves. Between the fingering and his father outright talking about him being with another alpha and getting to finally have the family he wants, it’s almost too much. 

The elevator finally stops on the top floor. Castiel removes his hand from under Jack's dress long enough to unlock the penthouse door. Once inside the Alpha sits on the bench next to the front door. The Omega gracefully slips off his own shoes before kneeling in front of his Alpha and removing the older man's shoes. Jack feels his father’s fingers in his hair gently. “That’s the same hand I had inside you. Your own slick is on you now, ” Castiel states very aroused and heavy with his alpha voice. Jack blushes profusely, once Cas’ shoes are off and set aside, Jack stands and puts his father's lab coat into the closet. 

Castiel stands and walks further into the apartment. Jack follows him, two steps behind. The pair make it as far as the kitchen before Cas slams the teen and bends him over the kitchen island. The granite counter is hard and cold against his skin. The alpha pins him in place with a hand firmly against the back of the teen's neck. The alpha leans down and sniffs the Omega’s neck. Jack feels his dress being flipped up and hears Cas’ slacks being unzipped. The alpha lines up and roughly thrust into the teen. Cas quickly moves his hand from the back of Jacks’ neck to his hip, digging in with his nails as he thrusts roughly in. Jack begins to moan loudly again and the alpha is quick to use his other hand to muffle him. 

Jack feels his small omega cock harden. One of the setbacks of not being castrated. Everyone is always shocked that Jack hasn't been altered considering what his father does for a living. Jack isn't sure why hasn't been snipped and he's never felt like it's his place to ask.

The Omega can't help himself, he's overwhelmed by pleasure and his hardness. He forgets his place quickly and tries to thrust forward, seeking friction. Castiel growls, removing his hand from Jack's mouth and pinches the boy's ear in the area where there’s extremely sensitive cartilage, causing Jack to cry out in pain. 

“You do not behave in that way! You are an omega!” Castiel shouts at his now sobbing son and cruelly digs into the boy’s ear more with his fingernail.

“I’m so sorry Daddy I’m so sorry, ” Jack says between his sobs.

The alpha then pulls a tight cock ring from his pocket and slips it onto the his boy. . “You're not getting to cum that way because of your behavior, ” The alpha scolds.

Jack whimpers softly trying to stop his sobbing. “I don't deserve to cum, ” the omega says his voice breaking. 

“That's right, you don't, ” The alpha says moving his hand over Jack's mouth. Cas picks up his pace again to an even rougher pace than before. Jack slowly goes back to moaning rather than sobbing. 

After some time of violent thrusting, Jack can feel the knot inflate. Cas thrusts still popping the growing knot in and out Jack, continuing even after it begins catching on the rim. The Omega lets out distressed noises from the discomfort from the larger body part moving in and out of his hole. He really should be used to this by now but he's not. Finally, the knot inflates completely and stays inside. Jack can feel himself filling up with his Dad's cum. He feels overwhelmed as the fluid fills him. This happens sometimes. Cas has brought it up in the past how Jack cries, often when they are finishing sex, but the alpha just blames it on omega’s emotions. Maybe that's true, maybe it's not, either way, Jack is crying.

Cas leans over, pressing himself close to Jack, a clear attempt to comfort the teen. The alpha let’s go of Jack’s mouth, “I trust you to remain quiet, ” his dad says sternly. Jack just nods as he feels the alpha adjust behind him. Then he hears the click of his father's phone camera. “You're beautiful like this, your face a wonderful mess. New content to be put online, ” Cas tells him. The teen just hides his face under one of his arms, shyly blushing. “And you're enough cuter when you're shy, ” Cas adds.

“Thank you, Daddy, ” Jack says uncovering his face, still blushing. 

Finally, the knot deflates enough for Cas to pull out and for Jack to stand up again. His ass is already sore and he knows the night is just beginning. He feels his father's seed leak out of him and down his thighs. Some of it soaks into the red fabric of his dress. Castiel frowns, glancing at the liquid, “What a waste where's your plug?”

The omega finds himself thinking hard back to where the buttplug had been left, “In your study in one of your desk drawers”. 

Castiel grins “I wanted to take you to my office anyway, ” he states and begins walking with his flaccid cock still hanging out of his work pants. Jack does his best not to stare at it. He knows he'll only end up a blushing mess all over again. 

As Jack walks he winces at the already wet fabric clinging to him, tight and uncomfortable, sticking to his ass and thighs, soaked with semen and slick. He’s beginning to look forward to his bath tonight, whenever that happens. 

The pair make their way to across the spacious pent and up a set of spiral stairs to Castiel’s office on the second floor. The alpha pulls open both of the large wooden doors. Jack is always filled with awe any time he's allowed in here. There’s a large hardwood desk surrounded by leather chairs for meetings. This room was filled with a sense of pure alpha power. No cushions or nesting material for omegas cluttering the floor, just rich hard hardwood. Medical books line the walls, none of which Jack is allowed to read. Omega minds aren't built to handle those kinds of things, was the reason he was given. Once though, while dusting, he had taken a book off the shelf and flipped through it. Nothing in it seemed of interest, it was all words he didn't understand or diagrams of different parts of omegas bodies. Some of the diagrams he had seen in health class others he hadn't. He was never caught looking at the book. He never told his father either, a small rebellion on the list of many. Worse than taking extra sweets from the kitchen, but not as bad as refusing sex or something. Jack took pride in rebellions like this. 

Castiel walked over to his desk, “Bend over, ” he orders with no emotion. Thinking his plug is going to be put in place, the omega complies without question. When he bends over the desk he hears his dad rummaging around in the drawers before walking up behind him. Instead of the feeling of a plug being shoved into him, Jack feels a sharp smack to his backside. The teen yelps and turns around. He frowns seeing a leather studded paddle in his father's hand. His mind scrabbles to think of why he's being punished. “Did you really think I wasn't going to spank you for rutting like that while I was fucking you?” the alpha questions sarcastically. Yes, he did, in fact, think that. He thought the not cumming was his only punishment. “You smell confused, ” Castiel tells him raising an eyebrow.

“I thought, ” Jack begins but struggles to find words that won’t worsen his situation. He gives up and just says what he's thinking. “I thought not getting to cum was my punishment, ” he says sheepishly. 

Castiel lets out a chuckle, “oh baby no. That was only part of it. I've told you that need to control yourself three times now, ” He says looking more excited by this than disappointed. Jack looks away from his dad and grimaces. He hadn’t even realized that. He was in deep shit. They had a set of rules that have been in place since he was very small. Three times of needing correction meant Jack had a habit that needed stopping permanently. He didn't want to be punished bad enough that it stuck with him for life, but that was now the goal. The omega braced himself for what's to come. “You are getting fifty, and yes you need to count them, and the one I already gave you doesn't count. You’ll get fifty more every night for the next week. You do you understand why?” Castiel asked.

“Because I have a bad habit that is unacceptable for a proper omega to possess, ” Jack says the memorized line back in monotone. 

“That's right bitch, ” the alpha says coldly before the first official smack is slammed down. 

Jack begins counting, he makes it to twenty-two before messing up. He misses his mark yelling out too late “twenty-two!” He shouts between sobs after the twenty-third smack has been done.

The Alpha tsks in disapproval. “Doesn't count, ” he says dryly. 

Jack just sobs, he knows better than to talk back even if he really wants to. It's just not fair! The sound of leather cuts through the air and another smack lands, “twenty one!” Jack cries. The rest of the hits happen without any more slip-ups and the paddle is put away. 

Jack is still sobbing once the punishment is over. Castiel kneads one of the sore cheeks with his hand and the omega lets out a hiss at the feel of the sting. “You still need to do something before I can comfort you, ” The alpha says sternly. 

“Thank you for correcting me, Daddy, ” Jack says his voice shaking still, trying to calm his sobs. 

Castiel then scoops Jack up, sitting down on his large desk chair with Jack facing him he holds him close cooing down at him. Jack just buries his face into his dad's shoulder sniffling, trying to calm himself completely. He takes in a deep whiff of his dad's scent and this helps so he does it again. Cas rubs the teen's back soothing him. This continues until Jack is calm again. The omega pulls away from his dad's shoulder, “Daddy I'm ready to make it up to you, ” he says with a bit more confidence than he was feeling.

His dad just smiles at him. Jack takes this as the signal to slide off his Dad's lap and around to sit under the alphas desk at his feet. When he goes for the Alpha's cock his dad stops him. Jack looks up at his dad confused. “For now I just want you to warm it, you'll know when to pleasure me, ” he orders. The Omega just nods before taking the cock into his mouth, as much of it as he can fit, doing his best to be as still as possible. 

He hears his dad open up the laptop on his desk and begin typing. The Omega has to stop himself from groaning. It's their date night, his dad shouldn't be working. Castiel reaches down and pets the teen. A reaction to his scent changing definitely. Jack relaxes into the touch and this is enough to calm him. 

Jack stays like this, with the cock in his mouth for a while. Then his dad shifts slightly in his seat and without warning, the alpha begins pissing in his mouth. Jack lets out a distressed noise and Cas shushes him and continues urinating. This isn't the first time this has happened. Jack always hates it but he can't ever say that. It makes him feel grumpy, he doesn't like having to lie or pretend as it makes his stomach feel uneasy. Still, not as uneasy as being filled with piss does! The burning in his throat and disgusting taste gushing down makes him gag. 

When all the piss is down Castiel begins moving more in the boy's mouth. Jack takes his cue and begins sucking. Working the cock the best he can. He's always been a natural at oral pleasure. Most likely because he's been doing it since he was very young. He's been helping his dad this way since before his first heat. It started the second the alpha was sure his son was an omega. 

Jack works the cock over until it's fully hard. Then the work really starts. Castiel is very clearly enjoying it. The Omega sucks and bobs his head as if his life depends on it. Soon his work pays off and the knot begins forming. “I'm gonna knot your mouth. I know you don't like it because it hurts but I don't really give a shit tonight, ”.  
Jack lets out a whine and Cas pinches his ear sharply again. The Omega whimpers around the cock. “Do you need another spanking?” The alpha questions. The teen looks at his dad and shakes his head no nervously. His ass still feels like fire under his heels. He really couldn't take anymore. “You will take my knot then, ” his father orders. Jack just continues sucking and Cas smiles at him. “Good choice baby, ” Cas says stroking the teen's hair. It doesn't take long for the knot to be popped in Jack's mouth and stick. It hurts and Jack cries as he struggles to swallow the cum pouring out of the knotted cock. 

They both stay like that, Cas petting the teen's head as he cries until the knot deflates and the Alpha pulls it out. Jack smiles up at his dad and wipes his tears away. The alpha pulls him back up into his lap and kisses his forehead. “Go brush your teeth so I can kiss you properly, ” he demands. 

The omega climbs off his dad's lap, “Yes Daddy, ” he says meekly, climbing off his lap and walking to the bathroom as quickly as possible. He intends to make himself sick to get rid of the disgusting cum and piss he was forced to swallow. Jack smiles triumphantly to himself at the thought, another small rebellion his father knows nothing about. HIs smile turns into a grimace as he feels his ass is still sticky and incredibly sore. 

Jack knows the night is far from over!


	5. Follow up Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's follow up with Dr.Novak

The air in the doctor's office is filled with tension and the smell of alpha anger. Sam glances at the red bite mark on his brother's right hand. He quite literally bit the hand that feeds him. All it got him was slapped and muzzled. They still ended up at the follow-up appointment with doctor Novak. Sam really wasn’t happy about seeing the Alpha that mutilated his body!

"I don't know what to do with you Sammy, " Dean frowns, shaking his head, annoyed at Sam. "You destroyed your shock collar. You've refused to pleasure me. I've had to bribe you just for a blowjob. You have been completely defiant since this last an appointment. Frankly, I don't know what else to do. Castrating you was supposed to make you listen to me and not make my daily life hell," the alpha rants. 

Sam only wishes he wasn't gagged so he could apologize to his alpha. Dean gives him a sideway glance, "you reek of shame," Dean states with no compassion. 

The omega tries his best to whimper around his gag. The alpha sighs and runs his hands wearily down his face in response. 

Then the door creaks open and Castiel walks in. The doctor takes a look at the muzzle covering the lower half of Sam’s face and sniffs the air. “Looks like It’s been causing trouble today,” he quips, walking over to a counter and collecting a pair of disposable rubber gloves.   
Dean snorts, still annoyed “Yeah tell me about it, he fucking bit me! That’s how much he didn’t want to come here.”

“Well there’s an easy answer to that,” the doctor says, slipping on his gloves. He looks over at Dean, “pull it’s teeth out. I have time to do it today,” Castiel states…. so matter of factly. 

Sam is shuddering in horror, his rapid breathing making him panic behind his gag. He looks to Dean for comfort. 

Dean shakes his head. “I’m not letting you take anymore of his fucking body parts! The last two weeks have been hell! It’s like living with a feral animal and not in a sexy heat driven sex crazed way, in a he won’t stop fighting back kind of way! He burned my food on purpose and then threw the pot at me! He won’t let me touch him!” the alpha rants in anger. 

Castiel sits down on his stool and sighs, “And what have you done to stop it?” he asks Dean. 

“Spanking him isn’t working anymore,” Dean answers, fed up. 

“Did you try anything from the list I gave you?” The doctor asks in a frustrated tone. 

Dean frowns “I’m not buying a rape rack, or any of that other stuff”. Sam shivers hearing that term. The crude name for a traditional breeding stand. Part of his goal when he became a lawyer was to ban them. That would have been a start for omega’s rights, most liberal alpha’s already hate them so it wouldn’t have been that hard. The problem is too many Alpha’s think it’s not their business how someone else’s omega gets treated. More of the younger generation of alphas were breaking away from traditional thinking and becoming more liberal. Everyone knew that a happy omega makes healthy babies, plus the alpha is calm and content if their omega is happy. Sam would still be owned by an alpha of course, but things would be better. That’s what Sam tells himself anyway. His brother has turned out to be more traditional he blames their father and his toxic alpha ways for that. 

Doctor Novak gives a small half smile in response, “I really hate that term. It implies something that just isn’t possible. Rape is something that happens when someone takes an omega that isn’t rightfully theirs or corners the omega in a dark alley in some filthy place an omega shouldn’t even be at night in the first place. It’s not something that happens at home with the omega’s family and alpha. An omega should be doing their job, submitting to whom they belong”.

Sam can’t help but be filled with sorrow and fear for Novak’s poor omega son with logic like that.

“I can’t bring myself to think that way. I’ve seen too many horror stories during my time on the force,” Dean says shrugging. “I don’t have it in me”.

Castiel slightly cocks his head to the side and looks like he’s holding back a smirk. “How about I make you an offer. I’ll take this bitch off your hands. He can stay with me in my home and I can train him personally. You can court and browse listings. Hell, spend a few times a week at a brothel, I’m sure omegas owned by the state love you,” he says sarcastically before adding in his more serious tone. “In all seriousness when I train Sam completely you can take him back...if you haven’t found a better omega by then,” the doctor offers.

Dean frowns and looks over at Sam, deep in thought. The omega tries his best to silently send his alpha his pleas, using his puppy dog eyes. Don’t let this madman take me home with him, please don’t do it Dee. 

Dean turns back to the doctor. “How much would that cost. Around the clock training can’t be cheap and the insurance budget for a cop’s omega isn’t that much compared to the cop himself,” Dean asks sceptical. 

Castiel smiles, “Oh I care enough about this case, so I’ll do it for free, I love a challenge”, he gives Sam a dark look full of lust. 

Sam wants to run so badly right now! He looks at the door. No he’ll never make it, he knows it, he tried before and failed miserably. 

Dean takes a moment to consider. “If you really think you can help him then fine,” he finally agrees. He looks at Sam, then gives doctor Novak a hard look, “but on one condition. No more cutting off body parts or pulling his teeth. I don’t want him permanently damaged. I’m not even sure I made the right decision letting you castrate him. I’ve seen enough broken bitches who are good for nothing after they’ve been sent to be re-educated. He’s not going to end up in a brothel or on the streets, I chose you because you were supposed to be the best. I don’t want Sam broken….. not completely anyway".  
Sam’s heart sinks at his brothers words. He starts to feel sick to his stomach and actually tastes bile in his mouth. 

Castiel smiles at the alpha, doing his best to look sincere as he runs his hand through Sam's hair to calm him a little, the stench of omega in distress was burning his nostrils. “Oh I’ll take care of it just fine, Mr Winchester, you can be sure of that. He’ll be the best omega an alpha could ever hope for. I’ll get the bitch’s follow up over with and get the paperwork for the temporary transfer of ownership”. 

He swivels his stool to face Sam. “Right then you, feet up, I need to get your stitches out,” he orders gleefully. Sam finds himself shaking as he lifts his feet into the stirrups, the doctor helping him. Sam didn’t put any underwear on today, he knew not to bother. Doctor Novak smiles, showing his perfectly straight white teeth, looking Sam directly in the eye, “such a good omega for me, making sure to obey the rules already. There’s hope for you yet isn’t there hmmmm”. Sam just flushes with embarrassment, looking down submissively. 

Doctor Novak lifts up Sam’s flowing red flowered dress, patting Sams buttock in a condescending manner. He takes a moment to admire his new bitch before he promptly makes short work of the stitches. Sam really is a beauty, the doctor thinks to himself. His cock looks absolutely beautiful without those ugly balls in the way. The doctor smacks the omega’s now empty and healed sack with the back of his hand harshly, stating, “what a pretty little cocklet you have there omega, small and pink just like an omega’s cock should be. Castrating you certainly caused some shrinkage, that’s good”. Sam jumped slightly and a shocked whimper escapes his mouth. He is beyond humiliated right now. He catches Castiel smirking, giving Sam a wink. He really is sadist! A sexy sadist, the omega can’t help but think begrudgingly. 

Castiel turns to Dean, ”It’s healing well, beautifully in fact. I’ll just go and get the paperwork,” he announces before standing to leave.

Sam sits up the second he hears the door swing shut. His first instinct is to hop off the table and walk over to Dean. He needs to convince his Alpha that this is a mistake! Yes, he’s been awful since his castration but he’s just been angry. He kneels in front of Dean and begins nuzzling the alpha’s leg with his face and whimpering pitifully. This is Sam’s last chance to win over his alpha on this matter. Dean simply ignores him. So Sam reaches for the fly of the alpha’s black jeans. 

Dean let’s out a low growl before shoving Sam backward. “It’s too late for that!” he snaps. Sam looks over at his brother with tears in his eyes. The alpha sighs and stands up helping Sam back up on the table. “I’m doing all of this to help you, because believe it or not I do love you,” Dean says his voice now calm. He wipes Sam’s tears away with his thumbs then kisses the top the omega’s head before returning to his seat.

Doctor Novak comes back into the room, clipboard in hand. He passes the clipboard over to Dean along with a pen. Dean reads over the form carefully, making sure it is only temporary ownership. Once satisfied he can get Sammy back if he chooses, he fills out everything. Sam shakes his head, hair falling in his face, nostrils flaring, struggling to keep what little composure he has left. Sensing the omega’s distress Dean hands the clipboard back to Castiel, who takes it quickly, saying “You can drive it home. I’ll follow close behind, I think it’s best that you take it now before it gets even more stressed. You collect any of its things, then put the bitch in my car and we’ll be out of your hair,” Castiel explains. Dean only nods curtly. 

Back at the house, Dean leaves Sam to collect his things. There isn’t much to pack. Sam’s nest might as well be a closet. He rarely sleeps in there. This room is mostly used for him to relax in while Deans at work. The omega kneels down and dumps the contents of his clothes bin into a suitcase. Most of Sam’s belongings were destroyed after Dean found out about his college classes. 

When Sam goes to collect his bedding he pauses. There was his floral quilt on his nest matt. Dean has a matching quilt of the same pattern on his bed. Their mother knitted them. A blue and white one for her alpha son and a pink and white one for her omega son. 

Sam decides he wants to take Dean’s quilt. He wants to smell like his Alpha. His true Alpha. Sam sneaks his way into the master bedroom and switches the quilts holding Dean’s up to his nose. He struggles to smell the quilt through his muzzle but it’s enough. The omega ties up his bedding and walks to the front door with his things. “Ready?” Dean comes up to ask. 

Sam nods. The Alpha reaches over to undo Sam’s gag promptly and kisses Sam on the mouth. “I don’t want to go”, Sam pleads against Deans' lips. “Please don’t make me. He’s a sadist Dean! He hurt me! My life with him will be full of pain...please Dee,” Sam's openly begging and crying now. He kisses his brother again and again on the lips while he has the chance. It might be the last time. He suddenly can’t bear the thought of his brother finding another omega, leaving him with the horrible doctor. 

Dean shakes his head looking sad but determined. “I’ve tried it all Sammy. This is my last hope for you. If this doesn’t work….if you don’t conform you’ll end up state-owned. You’ll be in a brothel...is that what you want?” There’s a sadness in the alpha’s gruff voice as secures Sam’s muzzle back on and opens the front door gesturing for Sam to step outside. When Sam refuses to budge he just takes Sam's arm, pulling him out of the door. 

Dean helps Sam to Castiel’s car, keeping his grip on his arm, not trusting him to go quietly. The car is new but stinks of Alpha. Sam already hates it. Dean shoves the suitcase and bedroll next to Sam. He leans in towards Sam and takes hold of the omegas chin to turn his face towards him. “Be good for me, please Sam. This is harder for me than it is you. I didn’t want to have to do this, it didn’t have to be this way. It’s for your own good.” He gives a quick nod to Castiel, then quickly kisses Sam on the forehead. He turns quickly and returns to the house, not looking back. Sam starts to tear up again watching Dean leave him with this alpha who he hates. 

Castiel turns to look at Sam with a devilish grin. ”This is gonna be so much fun, you’re going to be so good for me aren’t you my little omega," he chuckles, starting the car to begin the drive back to his apartment. Sam just stares back at Castiel in horror.


	6. Welcome to the gates of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's first evening in Castiel's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Beta as always and this chapter was inspired by the kinks of a friend.

It is a long drive from the practical near slums that Dean Winchester chose to live with his omega, to the penthouse that Castiel calls home. The alpha used this one on one time talking with the omega in his backseat, going over the house rules and his expectations. He lowers his rearview mirror so he can catch Sam’s eye occasionally.  
Cas begins in that deep gravelly voice of his, "look at me omega. I’m going to go over the rules with you for while you’re staying with me. I’m only going to say this once, so you’d better pay attention! I'm sure you already know this isn't a vacation." Cas notices that Sam's eyes look slightly wetter then they did when he first got in the car. Good, maybe the stubborn little shit finally realises there’s no getting out of this. He was his, well, for the next few weeks anyway. He holds up his right index finger and keeps his eyes on the road, using his left hand to hold the wheel. "Rule number one. You will refer to me as alpha or sir. Rule number two, the word NO....it no longer enters your vocabulary….it goes completely. Rule number three, and this is important omega…... if you do anything to turn my son against me I will find out. He doesn't hide anything from his alpha, unlike you! If you hurt him or disrespect him in anyway…. you will be in the deepest pile of shit you can imagine. My son’s the most perfectly trained omega, more omega than you’ll ever be. Do you understand? Have...I...made...myself...clear?” Cas accentuates this last point, looking steely eyed at Sam, his voice sounding even more stern, his face totally deadpan and devoid of emotion as he explains rule number three. Sam visibly gulps, this alpha was dangerous, he was in deep shit already! God he hated doctor Novak! Sam didn’t give any indication he was listening, determined to hide his fear from the doctor, plus the gag was stopping him from making a verbal response anyway. 

"I said is that clear Bitch?" Castiel barked at Sam, gritting his teeth in anger.

This time Sam quickly nods yes, eyes wide. Castiel can smell the fear coming from him in waves. He carries on…”Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday my son has school and you will accompany me to work. You will be gagged and stay by my side. How long that gag stays on is up to you. I might..only might take it off if you can keep that smart mouth of yours shut! My son now stays home on Wednesdays, so you will stay home with him. If I manage to actually get my weekends off we will all spend that time together as a household. I will make space in my weekly schedule for private training time with you, " he explains and Sam nods, dreading what those training sessions will include, more torture probably. The smell of fear suddenly fills the car, becoming overpowering for the alpha. When Cas pulls onto the highway he rolls down his windows and tuts in annoyance. If all omega’s knew how to behave like his lovely one at home, they wouldn’t have to be in the same position as the omega in his backseat was in now. Why couldn’t they all just behave!! Damn rebellious bitches….there was no place for them in the world! 

Castiel was done talking to the omega now, so he turned on the radio to a conservative talk show. The alpha voice on the radio begins to talk... "So now some states are giving omega's driver's licenses with permission from their registered alpha! My only question is this ...who the hell would ever agree to give an omega a driving license! Can omegas even understand road signs?" The voice scoffs and Castiel chuckles. 

He hears Sam huff around his gag, the smell of fear is replaced with disgust. "Awe, what's the matter? Don't you like my choice in radio station? You should listen to him, then maybe you’ll finally learn something. Omegas will never be equal to alphas. It’s just the way of things, always has been, always will be. The sooner you all know your damn place the better it’ll be for everyone….especially you." He looks pointedly at Sam, who looks away. Sam really wishes the alpha would shut the fuck up! 

The rest of the drive is fairly quiet after that, except for the sound of the irritating radio host, there’s no more talking. Sam looks moodily out of the window at the scenery flying by, too quickly he thinks. The further he goes from home the more he feels like crying. They arrive outside of an impressive apartment block. They drive into the underground car park and Castiel pulls into his parking spot. Cas quickly gets out and opens Sam's door. The omega looks at him confused. He's probably not used to an alpha opening the door for him, which is a pity. Cas gestures for Sam to get out with a quick tilt of his head, Sam scrambles quickly out of the backseat. The doctor grabs the omega's things from the back seat, carrying them in one arm and taking hold of Sam. He walks towards the elevator, holding tightly onto Sam’s upper arm, anticipating a last ditch bid for freedom. Not that he’d be able to get far even if he ran, this place has excellent security.

The doctor carried on leading the way to the elevator. Another middle aged alpha from the building waiting next to them gets in as well, along with a younger alpha who rushes in at the last minute, he’s probably about Sam's age. He has striking good looks and piercing eyes that made him look deadly. The middle aged alpha gets out at one floor up, which leaves Sam, the doctor and the young alpha in the elevator. 

The new Alpha glances at Sam as the doors close. He turns to Cas, "couldn't keep his mouth shut huh?" He asks with a smile, looking at Sam again.

Castiel smirks at the sight of a flustered Sam, then turns and smiles at the young alpha. "That and more. I'm actually the doctor in charge of his re-education program, " he explains proudly. He’s proud of his job. He can smell Sam's discomfort as they discuss him.

"Oh wow, he's one of those trouble makers." The man continues, looking more closely at an embarrassed Sam. The alpha turns back to Cas again looking even more impressed. Sam just wished the floor would open and swallow him up. "So you’re like an instructor then, or a trainer at one of the training centers?"

"Head doctor actually. Doctor Castiel Novak," He says introducing himself. 

"I think I heard your name on a talk show. You're the guy trying to get lobotomies legalized again, right?" The other alpha asks. Castiel takes a long breath enjoying the fear coming from Sam after that question.

"Yes I'm that Doctor, " He confirms proudly. “Only for extreme cases like this one here”, he gestures to Sam. “Of course, if they learn to behave there’s no need for such drastic measures”, he finishes with a patronising pat to Sam’s shoulder.

Sam’s horrified as the young alpha's face lights up. "Well, I hope you can get it done. Some omegas nowadays” He shakes his head “... I can't stand to even turn on the news anymore. The gall of some of them. Did you hear about the case in this very city where an omega got off with basically a slap of the wrist for going to college? Just because his Alpha’s some cop." The young alpha scoffs and rolls his eyes. Castiel grins wider and Sam is wafting a mix of negative emotions into the air. The alpha suddenly offers his hand out to Castiel. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Noah by the way,” they firmly shake hands. 

"You wouldn't happen to be the Noah in apartment 1907 would you?" Castiel asks hopefully. This Alpha is exactly the kind of person he's been looking for to court his son. 

"That's me, " Noah confirms with a nod. 

"I met your aunt a few days ago in the elevator. She said you were looking for an Omega? I have a beautiful fifteen year old son I want you to meet. He’s nothing like this sorry excuse of an omega here”, he says, gesturing to a quietly seething Sam. Cas pulls a business card from pocket and hands it over to Noah, who takes it eagerly, looking it over. “I’ll definitely be in touch doctor Novak….. and thank you”. 

When they reach the 19th floor Noah gets out of the evaluator saying a brief goodbye to Castiel, glancing disdainfully at Sam. Sam feels so sorry for doctor Novak’s son. That alpha was like a younger version of the doctor!

\---------------------------------  
Finally, the top floor comes along and Sam follows doctor Novak out of the elevator and across the hall where Cas unlocks his door, leading Sam into the apartment. His first impression is how grand and clean it is. He can't smell anything but Castiel and the faint content smell of another omega. The door slamming and locking is final…Sam’s trapped here with an alpha he hates.

Castiel sits down on a bench in the foyer, dropping Sam's stuff on the floor carelessly, glancing up at Sam he says "my carpets are worth more than anyone would pay for you, ".He points to the floor in front of him. 

The omega gets the hint and quickly sits on the floor to remove his shoes. His hands shake as he fights with the knots. He's more scared than he's let himself believe. He’s in an apartment with a sadistic alpha and no way out. There’s no way to contact Dean even if something does happen.

He feels the alpha’s eyes on him while he unties his first shoe. When he starts untying his second shoe he hears a rushed padding along the carpet. Looking up, he sees a very flushed looking young omega running into the foyer. He has a youthful handsome face and his hairs parted similar to doctor Novak. They look strikingly alike, only the omega is like a softer version of his sire. He was wearing nothing but a well-fitting baby blue button-up, a black collar, and a hot pink cock cage. Sam was surprised to see the omega wasn’t castrated and he quickly looks away, embarrassed. Sam's eyes trace him upwards towards his face once more. His lips purse behind his gag when he sees the bruises on the boys throat, wrists and hips…. fresh purple marks mixing with older green ones. Sam's concerned for the poor boy.

"I'm sorry I made you wait, Daddy, I was getting the bread out of the oven, " the omega says as he kneels down next to Sam, reaching to remove Castiel's shoe. The sweet smelling omega glances over at Sam with brief curiosity before returning to his task. 

The doctor's hands find their way to the young omega's hair, ruffling it fondly. He looks down at his son, his smiles so much softer than the mocking smiles he's given Sam. "It's okay. Your baking is good enough to forgive your slight tardiness”. He kisses Jack on the crown of his head. “Well say hello to our guest, " he orders, glancing sideways at Sam briefly, smiling encouragingly at Jack. Sam is struck by how different Cas is when he talks to his son. 

The omega turns his head and smiles cheerfully at Sam. He raises one of his hands up in a slight wave. "Hello, my name’s Jack it's nice to meet you. You must be the omega my dad was talking about." he says politely. 

Sam wishes he could greet him properly, but he can’t, so he just waves. Then, much to his surprise, Castiel leans over and removes the gag. Sam mutters "hi Jack, it’s good to meet you too, " his voice shakes, despite trying to stay calm. 

Jack frowns slightly and smells confused. He goes to speak but Castiel gets a word in first. "Was bread the last part of your cooking?" He says standing up, reaching a hand out for Jack.

"I still need to fry the steak, " Jack replies, grasping his dad’s hand and standing up. Sam takes the other's lead and stands up too, trusting him not to do something that would get them both into trouble. 

Castiel turns to Sam, "Why don't you make yourself useful and do the steak, so Jack can change into something more appropriate for company. You do actually know how to cook right?"

Sam resists the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, he can cook he's not incompetent just because he wants to be treated as an equal. He looks Cas in the eye, "Yes sir," he says bitter and dry, walking away before the alpha can say or do anything. He catches a whiff of startled uncertainty from Jack as he exits the foyer. 

The kitchen is easy to find. There's a loaf of bread on the counter that smells delicious. There are potatoes and asparagus seasoned well in a steamer. Sam finds a pack of steak defrosting in the fridge and pulls it out. He yelps as he suddenly feels a hand aggressively pulling his hair. Sam lets out a whimper, nostrils flaring as he fights to get the hand off him. Castiel is seriously pissed off! 

"Kneel, " The alpha orders in his low alpha voice. So that's exactly what Sam does, first setting the streak on the counter as he does so, he's too scared not to.

"Since you seem to have an issue with knowing how to use your mouth properly, maybe I should show you what's it's actually meant for, " The alpha says nonchalantly. 

Sam looks up at the furious doctor, feeling panicked. He doesn't want to give the doctor a blowjob at all. But he might not have a choice. 

Doctor Novak pulls out a pair of leather boots from behind his back and tosses them at Sam. "Clean them and use your tongue, " the order is cold. 

Sam looks at the boots then back up at the alpha. He blinks back angry tears. What the fuck! He's not licking these boots. "No that's disgusting. I did what you asked. I called you Sir!" He yells. 

He's hit around the face so hard that he falls sideways. His jaw aches and he can taste blood. Sam struggles to sit back up. When he does, Castiel is at the kitchen sink filling up a small cup. The alpha turns to Sam and holds the cup out to him. "Your tone is the issue here. You have a serious problem with sass! You have two options here. You can either take the cup to rinse your mouth out with saltwater so you don't get blood on my boots, then clean them. Or you can get hit again and again until you clean the boots. Of course, if you choose option two you’ll be left unable to clean the boots anyway as you’ll need to eat through a straw after I’m done, " The alpha threatens. 

Sam glares up at him with pure hatred but begrudgingly takes the cup. He makes eye contact again as he rinses his mouth out and stands up to spit the water into the sink. He turns back to the alpha he hates so much, who just gives him an equally hard look. 

"You have such lovely eyes, they're unique. It would be a shame if you lost them for misuse like you did your useless balls, " Castiel says leaning one hip against the counter and crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow at Sam. 

Sam spits back into the cup. "Dean wouldn't let you do that to me," Sam says defiantly. 

The doctor smirks, "Oh, I know he wouldn't agree to it," he hums looking around. "But accidents do happen in the kitchen all the time don’t they. It’d be a shame if a scolding hot frying pan full of oil dripped on the floor and you happened to slip with... say... the pan in your hand? All that remaining boiling oil could splash in your face as you fell, blinding you!” With that threat, Sam feels his blood go cold. He stares at the doctor with pure horror. 

"Now be a good little bitch and clean my fucking boots," Cas says walking away. 

Sam grimaces and leans down, making contact with one of the boots. The taste of dirt, filth, and shoe polish overwhelming his senses making him gag. He hears footsteps but doesn't smell Castiel, it's Jack. The shame Sam felt was too overwhelming for him to even lookup. He hears the stove started. Jack is going to be making the steak after all. Sam works hard making long wide laps with his tongue. He wants this over with quickly. The room smells of shame and humiliation which comes from Sam, with a hint of confusion and worry coming from the area of the stove. For Sam, none of these scents compared to the overpowering taste of the filthy boots in his mouth. 

Finally, Sam smells Castiel and sees feet standing in front of him. "Up," the alpha orders. Sam sits up this time not meeting the Alpha's eyes directly. "Go to the table, " he orders. Sam begins trying to stand, but Cas stops him by pushing him back down. “Ah, ah, ah little omega. Walking is for good omega’s, that’s not you yet….….you crawl."

Sam glares back up at Cas again. He just can't help it. The alpha looks back at him with cold eyes and kicks Sam in the back. He's so grateful the doctor's boots are on the kitchen floor and not still on his feet. It still hurts like hell though and he whimpers pitifully.  
Cas leans down towards Sam and grabs his hair again. "When I give you an order you listen. I'm hungry. A hungry alpha is an angry alpha," He says too calmly. Sam knows this from Dean but his brother never terrorized him like this because dinner was late. The most he did was raise his voice and Sam’s pretty used to alpha yelling because of his late father. This, however, is excessive humiliation to the extreme. 

The omega's biology betrays him and he crawls, unable to disobey this new, dangerous alpha. Sam feels the burning tears in the corners of his eyes as he thinks about Dean and home as he crawls towards the table. He wants his alpha back, he wants Dean, his big brother, the man who always cared for him, even if he was a jerk sometimes, he’d take him over this alpha anytime.  
"Aw, crying already?" Castiel mocks cruelly, cooing in a patronizing tone. Sam cries harder as he crawls along behind Jack, Cas walking beside Sam, making him feel like a naughty puppy. 

After what feels like forever, he makes it to the dining room table and the first available chair. He looks up at Castiel for permission, who motions back for him to sit on the chair, much to his relief. Sam was dreading he had to kneel beside the hateful alpha. Jack is already seated, the picture of obedience, patiently awaiting permission to eat. He looks at Sam and a look of confusion and concern crosses his face again. He frowns, quickly averting his gaze as his alpha takes his seat at the head of the table. He goes to speak to his alpha, but yet again Castiel speaks before Jack has the chance to, effectively cutting him off. “Eat”, was all Cas said as he cut into a potato. Jack begins eating and Sam follows his lead again...there's just one thing. When Sam finally looks down at his plate it’s not steak and potatoes and asparagus with fresh bread on the side. It's a bowl of vaguely brown mush. He frowns glancing at Jack's plate. Asparagus, Potato, and buttered bread. He’s not surprised to see no meat on Jacks plate, but he doesn’t have the horrible looking brown mush. On Castiel's plate, he can see steak, potatoes, asparagus and buttered bread. Sam’s the odd one out. 

The Alpha must’ve waited for Sam to notice before he addressed the food situation..  
"The food in this house is brought by me with my money which I make supporting this family. I decide who has earned the right to eat good food," Castiel explains. "What you have is a ration pack, courtesy of the nearest live in re-education center. The one you would’ve been sent to be fixed, had your brother not convinced the judge otherwise, " The alpha said before taking a bite of steak. “Now finish your meal”.

Sam reluctantly scoops the mush up with his spoon taking a bite. It's disgusting and he gags. 

"If you’re sick, you're the one cleaning it, ... with your toothbrush, " the doctor warns as he lovingly feeds Jack a piece of steak out of the palm of his hand, Jack thanks him, smiling adoringly at his alpha. This side of Cas is a stark contrast to the cold, callous one Sam is used to. 

Sam forces himself to follow. The younger omega looks at him while licking his father's hand clean. It could’ve been a look of apology or pity Sam isn't sure. He wouldn't blame the kid for feeling sorry for him. 

When everyone is finished eating Castiel clears his throat. Looking over at Sam he says, "Collect the dishes and wash them.” Sam rises, fighting back a sigh as he begins to collect everything at the table. As he's walking away to the kitchen he hears Jack asks sweetly, "May I have dessert now please Daddy?”  
Followed by the doctor’s, "Of course baby, I know this has been hard for you. You’re so good, aren’t you? My well behaved little omega."

Sam glares ahead at the wall on his way to the kitchen. Never, not once in his life, has he ever felt envy for another omega till now. He's envied the life of alpha's plenty...that's how he got stuck in this mess in the first place, but envying an omega is a new feeling and he didn’t like it.

Sam fumes as he scrubs at those damn dishes. No way is he jealous of Jack!


	7. Let the training begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets himself into shit and is punished. Also Jack is a brainwashed little nougat boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know my beta by now. Heed the warnings Castiel isn't nice to Sammy in this chapter.

While Sam is busy with the dishes, Jack is sat next to his father with a slice of amazing chocolate cake. He licks frosting off of his fork between bites. He blushes slightly when he sees his father watching his mouth intently. 

 

"Sam will be spending the night in my room tonight so you’ll be sleeping in your room," Castiel explains, sipping from the glass of scotch he poured himself. 

 

Jack has to resist the urge to whimper. It's not fair that he has to sleep alone while this new omega gets to sleep in his dad's bed!

 

"He’s here for training and I can't do that if I'm not with him, " Castiel adds, smelling his son’s jealousy. "You'll be fine. I’ll give you one of my shirts to take to bed with you. If you really miss our nights together you have your vibrator you barely use, even though you begged me to get you one." 

 

His Daddy's right, he's always right. Jack takes another bite of his cake. "Okay Daddy, " He answers sheepishly, feeling bad that he doubted his alpha. 

 

"I met an Alpha today, he lives in this apartment block. I think he'd be great for you. I plan to invite him over for dinner sometime soon, " The Alpha says with an encouraging smile, wanting to cheer his son up. “He's not that much older than you but he has very good values”.

 

Jack starts blushing so much that he feels the heat reaching the tips of his ears. With his dad's values he never thought he'd get a young handsome alpha… He hopes this Alpha is handsome, but he knows better than to ask. "That's really good news Daddy, I look forward to meeting him, " He says excitedly. He continues eating.

 

\----------------------

 

When Jacks finished Castiel walks the dish and fork out to the kitchen. He’s pleased when he sees the dishes from dinner being dried. "Maybe there is some saving you,” the doctor says dryly as he places the plate and fork into the sink. He walks over to Sam. "When you’ve put the dishes away come to the living room. We're going to have time together, all three of us, then my son is going to his room for the night and you're coming to my bedroom with me " he explains. He smells fear and disgust from Sam who pauses and tenses up as he listens.

 

"Is this going to be the first training session?" Sam asks sounding frightened. 

 

"Yes,” the Alpha answers firmly before walking away.

 

\----------------------

 

Once the dishes are put away, Sam finds himself walking into the large living area and looks around the room. There's a row of black leather chairs each with their own small side table, it’s like a home cinema. There’s a huge screen on the wall. In the centre of the room is a very large oval mat, big enough for 10 people with plenty of colorful blankets and pillows. It's clear where Sam is meant to sit.  He sits down on the mat on the floor reaching for a blanket he likes, pulling it over his lap. Jack soon joins him. The young teen's wearing a pink nightgown with white clouds on it, fitting right in with all of the pillows. Sam feels annoyance rise in him. He doesn't like Jack much. He thinks he’s a spoiled, wealthy, perfect little omega. They’re the complete opposite of each other. Jack must’ve smelt the change in Sam's scent because his own changes to one of nervous intimidation, its now wafting off the young omega. The elder of the two inwardly sighs. He's not doing Jack any good by scaring him, he also doesn’t want to piss Jacks dad off by upsetting his son! He has to remember exactly why the kid is like this. He's like this because Castiel is a sadistic asshole with twisted views.  He quickly decides to try being nice.

 

Sam gives a small smile and Jack returns it shyly. They are alone, Castiel must be in the bathroom. "So you're 15 right?" Sam chooses as an ice breaker. "You’re in 9th grade?" Sam asks.

 

"I'm in 10th grade. Not that it really matters. It's all pretty much the same after 5th grade at my school. I don't even go five days a week now. Soon it will go down to three days, " He says shrugging. 

 

Sam blinks in confusion, "You've gone to the same school since 5th grade?" He asks.

 

Jack nods, "It's an all-inclusive omega academy, " he explains calm and sweet.

 

Of course, a doctor's kid goes to private school. Makes sense, especially for someone as closed-minded as doctor Novak. It also explains the weeks shortening. There isn't much left in the way of education for an omega Jack's age, at least by traditional standards. He’s at the age where the transition from student to pregnant housewife should be starting for all traditional omegas. Sam is so grateful his Dad didn't try selling him off at 13 years old as he'd threatened once. Dean thought that was way too harsh, even as a threat. 

 

"I hated having to stay home when I was your age. It was so boring. My big brother hated it too. A bunch of pissy knot heads shoved in a building without any of their hopeful mates to calm them, " Sam tells Jack. Feeling calmer now, he carries on, “I went to college for a while. If you find a progressive alpha mate, you might be able to further your education. I didn’t ask for my alphas permission though. Turned out to be a huge mistake, that’s why I’m here”, he adds sadly, shaking his head. 

 

Jack looks at him wide-eyed, "Is that why you're like this? You must be that omega that went to college! Wow! They’re all talking about you in school, it was on the radio and everything. Are you broken? That why your alpha sent you? Coz he couldn’t tame you?”

 

Sam is confused and a tad offended at Jacks questions.  He frowns at him, eyebrows tightly knitted together and splutters "What?"

 

"You're one of my dad's patients. He helps fix omegas that are...well...wrong” Jack clarifies. "You went to a mixed school? That explains why you’re a broken omega, why you rebelled and ended up a patient at the centre. I mean come on...college?! That’s a huge no for us! Why’d you do it? Well...you’re gonna be ok now Sam”, Jack reaches out to squeeze Sam’s shoulder reassuringly, “my dad can help you. He’s the best omega specialist in the area. Thank god your alpha sent you here. You could’ve been put in prison, can you imagine?” Jack shudders at the thought. 

 

Did this kid just seriously say he's rebellious, broken and needs re-education because he went to a co-ed school? That his dads the best and it’s good he’s here? Really?? Sam blinks. He's at a loss for words. He's so done with this small talk. All hope is lost for Jack if he actually thinks this and believes his dads bullshit!  "Do you really believe that shit?! What the fuck is your father teaching you?!" He snaps. Jack jumps back startled. Unfortunately that's when Doctor Novak walks into the room, drying his hands on a cloth. He looks angrily at Sam. "Did you seriously just raise your voice at my son? After my warning in the car?” The Alpha asks with a raised eyebrow. Sam nods meekly, looking down in defeat, knowing lying will make things worse.

 

Castiel turns his attention to Jack who's a mess of fear and confusion. "Goodnight Jack. Go to your room, " he orders. 

 

Jack scrambles to his feet. "Night Daddy, Night Sam, " He says quickly rushing out of the room. His dad grabs him as he rushes past, pulling him in for a quick goodnight kiss and swats Jack on the bum to send him on his way again. Jack can’t get out of the room quick enough. He’s glad his daddy’s not angry at him. 

 

Sam can't help but start shaking. He doesn't want to be alone with this insane alpha who is now levelling a hard glare at him. “You...come with me right now, " the Alpha says coldly before turning his back to walk out of the room. 

 

The omega stands and follows the doctor, too scared not to comply. The doctor leads him up a spiral staircase and down the hall. Sam's legs shake the whole way. The Alpha stops and pulls open two large black doors "Welcome to your purgatory where I will cleanse you of all your faults, " he says with a smirk. He stands to the side as he grabs Sam by the arm, pulling him in after him.

 

Sam stumbles and looks around the room. It’s painted blue with white, black and gold accents on everything. A large four-poster bed dominates the centre of the room with leather scraps at each post. There's a wide chest at the foot of the bed and a wardrobe against the far wall with two doors next to it. There’s what looks like a large dog cage on the floor next to the bed.  It has bars on the top and sides with a flat metal bottom. Finally the omega's eyes land on a breeding rack or as Dean preferred to call them, a rape rack next to the bed on the other side. Breeding racks used to be standard but now most Alpha's consider it too forceful and old fashioned. Sam starts to feel sick. 

 

He watches as the doctor, pulls a small matt from the chest and sets it on the floor.” He looks at Sam. “Take your dress off and kneel on this, " Castiel orders, pointing at the mat by his feet. 

 

Sam glares at the Alpha but does as he's told. He reaches back and unzips his dress, leaving himself in just his panties. The omega walks over and kneels on the mat. Shock runs through his body when he realizes the mat isn't flat...its covered in tons of tiny sharp pieces that are stabbing into his knees. He whimpers and looks up the doctor. "You aren't getting sympathy from me bitch, " Doctor Novak tells him coldly.  

Sam had similar punishments when he was a kid, but never on a mat like this though. It must be specially made for kneeling punishments. 

 

A ball gag is roughly forced into his mouth. Then a blinder is put over his eyes. Finally a heavy collar. "Give me your hands, " He hears the doctor order harshly. 

 

Sam clenches his jaw and shakes his head no.  An electric shock suddenly runs through him, he bites down on his gag screaming into it. When it stops he's still shaking, struggling to catch his breath through his nose. He’s wearing a new shock collar!  The doctor must have it on high….that hurt a hell of a lot more than it did when Dean used the old one.

 

"Give me your hands, " Castiel repeats he smells and sounds so angry. 

 

This time he obeys, holding his hands out to the alpha. They’re tied tightly behind his back, the rope digging into his flesh. He hears the sound of rubber gloves being put on. Seconds later there's a hand at his entrance working it open. 

 

He doesn't want the slick to come but he can't help it. Even with his fear and the pain of what feels like sharp glass ripping into the skin of his knees, his body still reacts to an alpha and he moans into his gag. The fingers are replaced by a small cold object. He's confused until he hears a click, and the small but incredibly intense vibrator pressing against his prostate is turned on.

 

 "Do you know what I love about these? They are strong enough to stimulate but not large enough for any omega to ever have an orgasm from one. So I could leave it on in here all night and come back in the morning. When I came back you'd beg me knot you. They are perfect for altered omegas like you. Ones that can't cum anymore without a knot " Doctor Novak explains, he sounds like he’s getting far too much enjoyment from it. 

 

A noise escapes Sam, it's a pitiful mix of begging and moaning. He’s already aroused and he’s only been like this for five minutes. 

 

He hears the alpha walk away from him. "I'm going to enjoy a long relaxing bath. I'll be back for you after bitch. I want you to think about your behavior and let me remind you... I have no reason to let you cum when I get back. You’re going to earn it!”  The doctor informs him. Then Sam hears a door open and close. 

 

He's left there kneeling on the torture mat which is cutting deeper and deeper into his knees. The tiny vibrators buzzing away inside him. He's in pain and so overstimulated and sensitive, it just doesn't stop. Everytime he moans and rocks his body out of instinct to push back on a knot that isn't there, he’s hissing in pain when he feels the many tiny gashes on his knees. Hundreds of tiny tears in his skin cutting deeper and deeper. 

 

After what feels like forever he hears a door open again. A damp hand reaches for him and removes his gag. "Apologize," the alpha orders. 

 

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…. I shouldn't have-" the pleadings cut short by the collar being set off, he screams, this time without a gag holding him back.

 

"Speed it up, " Castiel orders coldly. 

 

"I’m sorry Alpha...I shouldn't have talked back or raised my voice, " He manages to get out without stammering. 

 

Doctor Novak lets out a pleased hum. Running his thumb over Sam's trembling lip and forcing it inside slightly. "You're going to remain kneeling and put that smart mouth to good use". He says, Sam can hear the smirk in the man's voice. 

 

"May I cum now?" Sam asks feeling a bit bold, only to be shocked again. He screams and lets out a sob. 

 

"You have no right to ask me that after the shit you've pulled tonight!" The doctor shouts at him. "Now do your job!" 

 

Sam finds himself with a cock roughly shoved in his mouth after that. More tears fall, soaking his blindfold and  he chokes. "What's the matter bitch. Not used to the size of a true alpha?" Castiel croons mockingly. 

 

Castiel grabs Sam’s hair, fisting it roughly, then gripping like a vice. The doctor fucks into his mouth thrusting in and out violently. The shock and pain from the cock down his throat, the stabbing pain in his knees which mixes with his overstimulated hole, leaves a mix of conflicting and overwhelming sensations. 

 

Sam does his best to keep his breathing steady but its not working, even less so when he realizes Castiel's knot is inflating and he's fucking away in his mouth. Panic sets in realizing his mouth are going be knotted. Cas breaths faster and his thrusts become erratic as he races towards his orgasm. Sam can sense the alpha is about to cum down his throat. Sam feels the doctors balls against his chin. When it finally happens it hurts. He whimpers and cries around the knot, somehow fitting it where it should go. 

 

"Twenty two years old and only now learning to deep throat and have your mouth knotted? Really Sam! Your alpha neglected you. This is basic sex training, omegas are made to take a knot...orally and anally”. Doctor Novak says sounding astounded. He keeps his hand at the back of Sam’s head as he cums again. 

 

Something deep inside Sam wants to make Castiel happy. He still doesn't want to listen to that part of him though and shuts the omega part of his brain down. A large load of alpha cum shoots down his throat. He grimaces, hating the taste and the alpha causing his pain and discomfort. 

 

He's so relieved when the cum finally stops and the knot begins deflating. Castiel finally pulls out. Sam is allowed to take in a long shocking breath through his mouth. Then the ball gag is shoved back in. 

 

 "Stand Omega, your punishment isn't over yet”, Castiel orders.

 

He obeys, standing up on shaking legs like a newborn deer. Blood runs down them from the cuts in his knees. Cas looks at his legs and takes his arm. The omega is lead to the bed and laid down on his stomach. His arms untied only to be retied to the bedposts. Followed by his legs. The vibrator inside him still as fast as ever. 

 

He turns his head to the side trying to listen for Castiel. He hears furniture creek then footsteps. 

 

Then the stinging pain of a whip snaps against the back of his thighs. He hisses and yelps into the gag, pulling at his restraints. Then he's hit again, and again until he's sobbing and begging into the gag. The bite of the pain in his thighs grows as the whip cuts into his skin with each and every lash. He struggles with all his strength against the bondage.

 

Finally, he hears Castiel step away and furniture creek again. When the Alpha returns he undoes all the straps and removes the blindfold and gag. He climbs up on the bed, pulling the shaking omega close next to him. “I hope for your sake that I don’t have to repeat that punishment again Sam. Just be good for me and obey...if you don’t you’ll only know pain”.

 

Sam nods up at the alpha. His eyes struggle to see clearly through his tears and adjust to the light again. He pants trying to calm himself. "I'm finally going to fuck you now, and you have my permission to cum. You took a hard punishment, so you’ve earned it”, doctor Novak says just as his face stops being blurry. Sam looks into alpha's blue eyes and the hint of darkness they have. His hair is still damp from his bath. His fully naked body is one mass of pure alpha muscle, he has tanned skin and is perfectly sculpted. He moved right over Sam, pressing against him, his arms caging him in as he hovered above. Sam gazed up at the alpha with wide, wet eyes, fear and arousal washing over him. Why does the doctor have to be so hot? Cas smirks down at him, “what do you say to your alpha then omega?”

 

"Please... fuck me, sir, " He begs still catching his breath. 

 

"That’s more like it. Get on all fours, " The doctor tells him as he sits up. 

 

Sam obeys, he just wants to cum and go to bed. He's so sore and tender, inside and out. The doctor turns off the vibrator at last and pulls it out of Sam's extremely wet hole. 

 

He whimpers at the loss but it's quickly replaced by something much larger. Castiel isn't gentle by any means. The alpha digs his fingernails into Sam's hips hard as he forcibly ruts into him. They soon have a good rhythm going. The omega thrusts himself back on the alpha's cock as the alpha thrusts forward and forwards as the alpha moves backward. 

 

He bites at the omega's neck, shoulders and ears leaving a trail of bruises wherever his mouth lands. 

 

Sam tries to smother his moans and whimpers into a pillow, but it does little to quieten it, damn it feels so good! Castiel quickens his pace as his knot starts to enlarge. He hooks his arm around Sam’ pulling him in closer and groans. Sam finally cums as doctor Novak grunts, offloading another long cum shot inside him. They’re knotted together. The alpha carefully positions them both down their sides, making sure not to tug too hard as they move. But he doesn't cuddle Sam,  he just gets his phone and starts typing. He can't help but feel a bit hurt by this. Dean always cuddled when he was stuck on his knot…Dean… he just asked an alpha that wasn’t Dean to have sex with him. He begged for it! Sam's afterglow is muddled with shame! He feels ashamed and touched starved. He wants Dean. 

 

Castiel smells a sudden change in the omegas scent, it’s become sour with dispair. He sighs and rolls his eyes. He’s guessing the omega wants his brother. Tough! He should’ve realized that when he was with his brother, now he was his to mold into the perfect omega. He was going to tame this stubborn bitch if it killed him! He’d never failed yet. Damn, he found this omega alluring, his luscious mouth, pretty eyes, pretty little ball less cock and tight hole….oh yes, he’d tame him alright!

 

Castiels knots deflates after half an hour and he pulls out and sets his phone down. "You’re sleeping in the kennel tonight, you have to earn the right to sleep in my bed " He explains looking over at the dog cage in the corner. Sam feels like crying. 

 

He does cry when doctor Novak forces him to curl up in the small cage. He tosses Sam the blue blanket he brought with him from home.  He watches the alpha pull on silk pajama pants. "I'm going to work in my office. I expect you to be asleep when I return. I hope spending the night in the cage will teach you to be good from now on,”  the alpha tells him sternly.

 

The light is turned off and Sam is left alone in the dark. His fleece quilt does little to cushion the cold metal under him or to keep him warm. At least Deans scents on it bringing him a little comfort. His whole body hurts and all he can do is cry, so that's exactly what he does. He cries until he can't anymore, then he falls into an exhausted sleep, longing for home. He hugs Deans blanket, breathing in the scent of his alpha. He doesn’t hear Castiel get into bed long after he’s fallen asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember seeing a mat like the one used somewhere online but I can't find now to most a reference. Hopefully my descriptions get point my point across


End file.
